amor de terror
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: muchas cosas pueden pasar en las noches de brujas, si sumamos sustos, bromas,dulces y amor de locos? eso muy pronto lo descubrira kaoru...si quieren saber que paso pasen...nota:los personajes tienen 16/17 y la serie no me pertenece...


Hola, aquí necrara apareciendo, tras mucho tiempo de desaparecida les dejo una historia, si bien la idea era que fuera un one-shot me quedo algo largo… Esta historia es particularmente, el regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga y socia de este fic perfecthell, nena…que los cumplas feliz…y nos estamos viendo…ja

Espero que les guste.

**Un amor de terror.**

**En casa de miyako…**

-¬¬ momoko tranquilízate...pareces...un resorte-dice kaoru mientras la rosa saltaba emocionada de un lado al otro-ni que fuera para tanto la noche de brujas...-dice mirando la tele

-Ayyy que no lo entiendes Kaoru, Halloween es mi festejo favorito... disfraces, arreglos, dulces, niños asustados, dulces, vestidos hermosos, dulces...- dice Momoko emocionada

-¬¬ ya entendí te gustan los dulces...y hablando de vestidos miyako se tardo-dice kaoru cuando la rubia aparece vestida de la novia de Frankenstein

-que les parece-dice miyako sonriente

-Wow! Miyako te ves... aterradora... linda... pero aterradora...- dice Momoko viéndola...

-¬¬ le doy un 7...-dice kaoru...mientras bosteza...- iré a ponerme el mío o me dormiré aquí...y por cierto...ese tipo de disfraz no es de pareja..-dice curiosa la rubia se pone roja

-yo bueno..este-dice miyako roja

Momoko sonríe picadamente y le empieza a dar leves golpecitos con su codo a Miyako...-Amm... podrías decirnos quien es el afortunado?- pregunta Momoko sonriendo

-yo..0/0...me llama mi abuela-dice saliendo para la cocina...

-¬¬ algo oculta-dice kaoru cruzando brazos mirando cómplice a momoko

-Ya lo sabremos...- dice Momoko sonriente-después de todo... se tiene que reunir con su lindo noviecito no?- Momoko le sonríe a Kaoru, la cual sonríe maliciosamente...

-si jee-dice perversa- ahora vuelvo...señorita draculina...-dice burlona caminando al baño...- no le muerdas el cuello a nadie mientras no estoy-dice sacándole la lengua.

-Jum! más respeto... Kaoru...- dice Momoko ofendida cruzada de brazos...

Mientras en el baño kaoru se ponía su disfraz de mujer lobo...con unas orejas y cola gris oscuro con un pantalón corto negro, musculosa negra, guantes y botas de piel gris oscuro con garras...un poco de sombra, dientes falsos...y listo una loba depredadora .. y cinturón de piel

-me pica la cabeza-dice kaoru saliendo...

-ya volvió la señora de franky-dice burlona mientras momoko la queda viendo...- que?

-Mmm... eres... eres... Aaaaaahhhhh!- grito Momoko y salio corriendo rumbo a Miyako, Kaoru se quedo sorprendida enserio su traje se veía tan real? sale corriendo tras su pobre amiga ingenua, la cual ya estaba oculta detrás de Miyako y la dulce abuelita

-¬¬ que pasa momoko...te asuste-dice burlona sin evitar una carcajada...-grrr-dice burlona

-que pasa momoko si es solo kaoru-dice miyako

-Kaoru eres tan... argh!- Momoko se enoja y se enrojece por el ridículo que había hecho...

-auuuu ja-dice kaoru riendo...por su hazaña, cayendo al piso sosteniéndose el vientre

-bueno chicas cálmense...y vamos saliendo-dice miyako para evitar que peleen

**Mientras en la casa de los rrb...**

-bien que disfraz consiguieron?-dice boomer con un disfraz de Frankenstein...¬¬

o casualidad de la vida.

-Jajaja, esto es genial, miren esto...- dice Butch sonriente, viendo un traje de... hombre lobo?, dios esto ya no era casualidad... solo faltaba que Brick fuera drácula ¬¬

-Wuju! me encantan los vampiros... wuajaja... creo que me queda perfectamente este papel- ríe Brick al ver el traje con la larga capa negra...

-y no necesitas lentes de contacto-dice el rubio- ja a quien vas a morder-dice pícaro entre risas

-Ja, los vampiros son estupidos, son geniales los hombres lobo...- ríe Butch a mas no poder... cuando Boomer se le une

-no se pero esto será genial¡-dice el rubio vistiéndose...pintando su cara de verde...ropa rota y unos tornillos en la cabeza

Mientras Brick y Butch discutían que era mejor...

-!Cállate! ¡Estupido pulgoso!- grita Brick enfadado, Butch frunce el ceño...

-Tu cierra la boca colmilludo!- grita también él

-Al menos no aúllo como idiota a la luna...- dice Brick burlándose de el

-Al menos no le temo a los ajos...- dice Butch riéndose... Brick y Butch se quedan mirando desafiantes...

-¬¬ chicos...si no se visten de un vez nos ganaran los dulces-dice boomer ya listo...

-Esta bien, si estas tan confiado en que los hombres lobo son mejor... porque no hacemos una apuesta...- dice Brick, cruzándose de brazos... mientras Boomer suspira cansado sabiendo lo que vendría

-¬¬ aquí van de nuevo-dice suspira el rubio

-Claro que acepto, p-e-r-d-e-d-o-r...- dice Butch sonriente... Brick le brillan los ojos... y sonríe confiado...

-Él que asuste a más personas, antes de que acabe la noche... gana... y podrá elegir alguna pertenencia del otro, sin mencionar que será el perdedor será el encargado de robar la comida por todo un mes...- dice Brick sonriente... Boomer suspira, intentando pararlos... en vano... claro estaba.

-hecho-dice un hombre lobo confiado...de orejas y demás similar a kaoru pero bien negras...

-¬¬ idiotas-dice boomer saliendo...dejando discutir a sus hermanos, para variar.

-estas listo draculita-dice Butch parado en la puerta...

-Cuando quieras... cachorrito...- dice Brick sonriente, cruzado de brazos, también con su bolsa en la mano...

-a las 3...-dice Butch, Brick se prepara...- 3¡-dice saliendo corriendo antes...

-Heyyy eso es trampa estupido...!- grita Brick reaccionando y saliendo tras el

-¬¬ idiotas-dice boomer saliendo atrás tranquilo...

**Mientras con las chicas...estaban en la calle...y más de uno se daba vuelta a mirar al trío...**

-Listas para disfrutar la DULCE satisfacción de un dulce- dice Momoko sonriente, mientras Miyako ríe, al ver tal fascinación de su amiga por los dulces y Kaoru se cruza de brazos sonriente...

-hey vampiresa...te quiero morder-dice uno chico con cara de pervertido mirando a momoko

-auu...presios...-dice otro abrasándola por detrás o eso intento pero kaoru no noquea por el acoso...

-¬¬ pervertidos-dice kaoru...

-Ammm... y yo quisiera romperte los...- estaba a punto de gritar Momoko cuando es callada por Miyako y Kaoru...

-ya cálmate toma, inconciente no creo que le sirva-dice kaoru tomando la bolsa de dulces del pervertido

-Aaaahhh que bien, mas dulces...!- grita Momoko feliz, dándole un abrazo a su amiga lobita... continuando con su camino... sonrientes de que llevaban muchos dulces... ya que después de todo... eran "niñas" y a las "niñas" siempre les daban mas dulces... no era discriminación, ni nada por el estilo... solamente... era preferencia entre los ciudadanos

-oye gran disfraz-dice un chico a kaoru...mientras una ronda se junta...a su alrededor...

-miyako, quieres ir a pedir dulces conmigo-dice otro chico "rubia"

-je gracias-dice kaoru...

-no miyako ira conmigo aunque nos sea franky...soy su pareja perfecta-dice otro chico vestido de fantasma.

-Chicos yo...- intento hablar Miyako, pero era en vano ya que otros cuatro si unieron a la discusión de con quien iría la rubia...

-mejor vámonos mientras estén distraídos-dice kaoru...llevándolas...

Momoko corría para la siguiente casa cuando choca con boomer...

-ah¡ maldición...-dice el franky rubio levantándose..- fíjate por...0/0..-iba a decir cuando ve a miyako...quedando rojo

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Miyako a Boomer, siempre tan amable ella... y él siempre tan... tan... obvio?

-yo este si...o/o...yo este...como estas?-dice sonrojado...

-estas...linda-dice boomer...mas rojo que verde..- digo bien, estoy bien-dice algo nervioso.

Momoko y Kaoru se ven cómplices, y sonríen maliciosamente al ver como el rubio tartamudea como un completo tarados.

-que coincidencia...no momoko-dice Kaoru perversa-el de Frank y ella su "novia"-agrega

-Seee... es como si el destino, quisiese que nos encontráramos...- dice Momoko, sonriendo pícaramente a los rubios

-yo...este...-dice rojo boomer...- mis hermanos me esperan...adiós-dice saliendo corriendo...pero Kaoru lo frena de la ropa...

-¬¬ si claro, no huyas...-dice con cara de psicópata..- hay algo que quieras decirnos..miyako

-T T –boomer

-Mmm... oye Boomer, ¿que te parece ir a pedir dulces con nosotras?- dice sonriente la rubia, ingenua... muy pero muy ingenua... Momoko sonríe...

-Seee... ¿porque no vienes con "nosotras"?- dice Momoko haciéndole señas a Kaoru... que entiende a la perfección...

-yo este...si no les molesta...-dice rojo...mientras Kaoru lo suelta perversa...

-me alegro ^^-miyako inocente-solo trata de no hacer bromas pesadas…

-claro, je je me portare bien-dice algo nervioso por las miradas burlona de la vampiresa y la loba.

Cuando boomer respira mas tranquilo...notando algo particular...ya que mencionaban coincidencias...ellas tenían los mismos disfraces de sus hermanos...

-pasa algo boomer-dice miyako al verlo callado..

-¬¬ que demonios miras?-dice Kaoru

-Mmm... no, nada... nada...- dice nervioso, ante la chica ruda... mientras Miyako lo ve extrañada...

-bueno vamos-dice miyako sonriente...tomándolo del brazo a pesar de las miradas picaras entre sus amigas.

**Caminado el cuarteto, mientras varios chicos ven con envidia a boomer por obvia razón…en una casa suena el timbre.**

-hummm... que raro pensé que había un niño aquí-dice la señora no viendo nada mientras cierto lobo...estaba al acecho...

-Jaja, esto será fácil...- piensa Butch, escabulléndose entre los arbustos con agilidad...

-OH bueno...-dice la señora dándose vuelta cuando...

-Guarrrrrrrrrrgggg! (grito aterrador bajos recursos económicos xD)- Butch sale y la señora grita tirando el traste lleno de dulces y metiéndose en la casa horrorizada... jurando que había visto un hombre lobo y su marido... mmm... bueno viendo la tele y diciéndole que se calle...

-Jajajaja genial a este paso necesitare otra bolsa- dice Butch sonriente hechando los dulces en su bolsa casi llena...

**Mientras en el cementerio una calabaza brilla con rayos z negros...brillando dando la forma de un espantapájaros tenebroso**

-buajjaaa el rey Jack calabaza a vuelto¡-dice mientras ríe como loco.. sacando una raíz del piso resultando una hoz afilada- y esta noche será mía...para siempre...-dice en tanto una calabaza continua bañada por el poder del rey Jack se convierte en una carroza que lo lleva con comodidad por las calles elevándolo en el aire con las raíces de estos hasta el centro de la ciudad.

Hasta la torre de Tokio...- niños tontos ahora serán mi ejercito...que lo que parezcan se haga realidad...y que el hechizo dure para siempre-dice haciendo una magia que todos los disfraces se comiencen a hacer reales de a poco...

Muchos niños se empiezan a sentir raros...mas conectados? con sus disfraces..

-que raro sentí un escalofrío-dice kaoru...Mirando la luna llena con cierto cariño? Era tan grande, brillante extrañamente le recordaba al bosque de fuera de la ciudad de noche cuando detuvieron a peludito una vez, tan lleno de árboles, tan lleno de ¿verde?

-si yo también-dice miyako curiosa mirando a kaoru que parecía colgada mirando la luna, tocándole el hombro, la pelinegra voltea haciendo señales de que todo estaba bien.

Miyako y Kaoru se ven entre si, cuando voltean a ver a Momoko y esta las observa y muestra sus colmillos... tan... pero tan reales...

-eh momoko?...se te cayo tu bolsa de dulces...-dice la rubia inocente algo aterrada...

-eh miyako...algo aquí no me gusta...-dice kaoru alerta..y extrañada...si esa come dulces dejo caer tu tesoro de azúcar...

-Que es lo que no te gusta Kaoru? que deje caer mis dulces o que... tu sangre me parezca mas deliciosa?- dice Momoko perversa... y mostrándole sus colmillos a Kaoru...

-yo...este...-dice kaoru cuando momoko avanza demasiado...y su mirada se volvía mas sombría...la vampiresa estaba por tirarsele encima...cuando kaoru...sintió un escaloofrio...esquivando el abraso de la pelirroja gracias a años de hacer deportes, saltando arriba de un paredón retro cediendo, sintiendo ganas de ¿gruñir? Ante la presencia de su "amiga".

-eh mira ¡es drácula pidiéndote matrimonio!-dice kaoru y momoko aunque sea vampira..era momoko...

Dándose vuelta...mientras kaoru alzo a miyako y la lleva lejos...

-Drácula donde?- dice Momoko con corazoncitos en sus ojos... sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos...-oye no era drácula era la momia de Egipto- reclama momoko pero al darse vuelta ya no estaban...

-Que... que fue eso...- dice Boomer nervioso... que también había salido corriendo detrás de las chicas...

-patas para que las quiero...-dice kaoru llegando a un callejón...¿ella huyendo? desde cuando era así, jamás le huía a nadie pero definitivamente no quería golpear a momoko…y menos frente a miyako.

-!demonios...ah¡ esto esta raro...-dice kaoru cuando se tapa la nariz...- ahgr¡ que asco...boomer que demonios comiste tu aliento apesta...-dice kaoru gruñendo?

-Yo, no comer nada...- dice Boomer, cuando se tapa la boca lo más rápido que puede... y digo lo más rápido debido a que no podía mover su cuerpo con facilidad

-no se que paso pero esa no era momoko...dejo caer sus dulces…ella los adora mas que su vida-dice kaoru...revolviendo su cabeza confundida.

además...mas...pero que demonios-dice señalando un supuesto gigante...que era demasiado real..caminando en la calle...

los tres empezaron a ver...y notaron que varios chicos se comportaban según sus disfraces...demasiado metidos en el papel. Había brujas volando por todas partes, algunos caminaban en 4 patas, chicos gatos trepándose en los árboles, fantasmas volando por ahí, zombis caminando muy lentamente, diablos riendo y picando con su tridente lo que encuentre por ahí, entre una infinidad de trajes.

-¡que demonios estar pasando y porque yo no dejar de hablar así... argh!- ¿se exaspera Boomer al no poder hablar mas normal?...

-¿momento...cada chico actúa según su...disfraz...?-dice kaoru cuando sin ser conciente sube a un paredón de un salto...moviendo sus orejas...animales como si fueran reales

Miyako la quedo viendo...

-¿que?-dice notando su mirada

-Kaoru, mírate... tu también... estas igual que ellos... eres... eres... una... mujer loba- dice Miyako viéndose a si misma y sonrojándose un poco, porque eso significaba una cosa... que era la mera esposa de Frankenstein

-!¿que?¡ estas bromeando son falsas...y..-Dice tirandose las orejas "falsas"...- demonios...son reales..!-dice kaoru...

-yo no entender...que pasar...-dice boomer agarrándose la garganta desesperado al hablar así.

-!Yo que se...pero..ah¡ auuuuuu-dice queriendo gritar pero termino aullando...-ah¡ mierda!-dice sentándose molesta en el piso...

-Esperar, esos ser mis hermanos...- dice Boomer señalando, cuando Kaoru levanta la mirada y un hombre lobo pasa arriba de los carros destrozándolos... y un murciélago... lo perseguía asustando a la gente...

-Wuju! esto es genial...! Auuuuuuuuuuuuu- aúlla Butch asustando a las personas que por supuesto no se habían disfrazado...

-pues ¬¬ lo que faltaba-dice kaoru molesta...mirando bufando de reojo a cierto lobo.

-pero que haremos-dice miyako..Ayudando a boomer a pararse que se había caído por 3ra vez.

-mm..Deberíamos ver al profesor y roguemos que no se hallan disfrazado-dice kaoru, pensativa mientras rasca sus orejas.

-es verdad-dice miyako preocupada..

-Hola súper tontas...- saluda Brick, "amistosamente" a las chicas, parándose en un barandal ya transformado en humano... cuando Butch llega y se para enfrente de ellas... y ve a Kaoru... igual que el...

-Vaya siempre pensé que eras una pulgosa...pero jamás me imagine verlo tan real...- dice Butch burlonamente... Kaoru frunce el ceño... y muestra su... garra?

-¬¬ cállate sarnoso...que esto ya esta demasiado raro como para que aparezcas...-dice kaoru gruñendo...mientras le pisa la cola...

-Auauau... oye aquí la única sarnosa eres tu, boba...- dice Butch jalándole las orejas... y saltando rápidamente antes de que le de un zarpaso, llegando hasta donde estaba parado Brick...

-Agr.¡ estupido...y..-dice kaoru olfateando cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salta agarrando a miyako sobre su hombro...evitando que momoko la atrape cayendo la loba y la novia en un balcón...y la vampira contra el tacho de basura

-eso estuvo cerca...-dice kaoru..-¿estas bien miyako?- la rubia asiente mirando preocupada a su "amiga" colmilluda.

-no tenemos tiempo para los idiotas...tenemos que ir con el profesor..-dice kaoru seria emprendiendo a subir el techo de la casa para irse antes que doña drácula despierte.

-pero momoko...-dice la rubia viendo a la vampiresa desmayada del golpe...y brick la ojeaba algo interesado?

-esa no es momoko...y no quiero averiguar que quiere-dice caminado por el techo de la casa...cargando a miyako

-Mhm...- Momoko va abriendo poco a poco los ojos, cuando se topa con la cara de... su drácula?-Que... paso?- pregunta Momoko, al parecer con el no le afectaba tanto oler su sangre...

-te lastimaste, rosadita?-dice brick burlón mientras le da una mano para ayudarla, butch queda sorprendido mas aun cuando la súper boba se la toma sonriendo perversa al igual que su hermano y casi se cae de culo al ver como le besaba la mano con un gesto de ¿elegancia? ¡Desde cuando su hermanos mandón sabía de eso!…ya se imaginaran que pasa….

Butch hace una mueca de fastidio, no le gustaba mucho el olor de su hermano y el olor de esa súper boba... observa a Boomer y suspira... esto se sentía realmente bien, sus sentido estaban al máximo pero... no quisiera llegar a atacar a sus hermanos... sabia que los hombres lobo a veces podrían descontrolarse...

-¿Demonios, que pasa aquí?- pregunta Butch, visualizando la vista... y distinguiendo varios olores a su alrededor, entre ellos el de una lobita...

-novia...ser mía-dice boomer caminando siguiendo lentamente a kaoru...

Cuando al rato se sintió el grito de miyako. La cuestión había mas de un hombre lobo en la zona...y ella era la única hembra en el territorio...sumando luna llena...no eran buenas noticias para kaoru. Para colmo su cinturón no funcionaba, ahora como los vencería, gruñe maldiciendo esta locura tomando posición defensiva ante sus "pretendientes".

-largo de aquí, pervertido-dice kaoru mientras noquea a uno...y le da un zarpazo a otro...

Defendiendo a miyako y a ella...

-¬¬ grrr...miyako corre para donde el profesor..los distraeré...-dice kaoru mientras pelea arrojando a uno contra una pared...-me pude haber disfrazado de fantasma pero no..ah¡- dice molesta haciendo un combo de patadas alejando a tres mientras gruñe. Ser la chica mas atlética del colegio tenia sus ventajas.

Cuando llegan otros veinte... malditos perros pervertidos... Kaoru suda frío al chocar contra la pared, traga saliva... quien diría que perdería su hermosa virginidad en las patas de un perro cualquiera xD... cuando de repente diez son arrojados por nadie mas y nadie menos que Butch... -!Hijos de perra... aléjense de ella!- grita Butch enojado, gruñendo a todos... mientras Kaoru estaba mas que sorprendida

-butch? ah olvídalo...-dice la loba mientras le pega con un bote de basura a uno que le toco la pierna...

**Mientras miyako corría seguida muy lentamente por boomer...viendo toda clase de monstruos, brujas, momias etc.., volviendo con los lobos.**

-esa hembra es mía..-dice uno gruñendo de gran tamaño mirando pervertido a kaoru que lo miraba fiero, esa miradita no le gustaba.-soy el macho alfa...-dice perverso- me pertenece

-¬¬ OK este se paso de raro...yo no soy mujer de nadie-dice kaoru molesta gruñendo

-Hey cuidado con lo que dices...- dice Butch, no quitándoles la mirada asesina a los otros...-les mostrare a estos perdedores quien es el mejor... hombre lobo...- dice sonriente atacándolos a todos a una velocidad increíble... Kaoru se queda en shock, porque demonios le estaba ayudando y claro que los que le había dicho la había dejado mas confundida

-OK...ahora si lo he visto todo-dice kaoru mientras butch se peleaba con los lobos...cuando momoko en compañía de su drácula Brick...la intenta atrapar...kaoru lo anticipa saltando..al techo...

-pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para esto..-dice corriendo casi en 4 patas por el tejado...perseguida por momoko y otros vampiros..- esto es molesto primero esos pervertidos ahora vampiros-dice molesta...

-ven kaoru, no te dolerá, al principio-dice momoko mientras le da un beso al vampiro líder yendo tras su amiga con otros.

-genial, un momento de foto para molestarla y no tengo cámara sin mencionar que me quiere cenar-dice kaoru gruñendo mientras salta de techo en techo.

Claro que este ataque alerta toda la "manada"...que tenia nuevo líder...¬¬ tras una pelea bestial...

-Bien, hora de proteger a la hembra...- dice Butch a sus nuevos compañeros... ellos sueltan un aullido y corrían siguiendo el rastro de Kaoru y el desagradable olor de los vampiros...

-largo, déjenme en paz bastardos-dice kaoru mientras golpea a unos vampiros...- ah por que mierda me disfrace de esto...pude ir de fantasma..pero no¡ tenia que venirme de loba!-dice molesta mientras le da una patada en los bajos a otro...

-¬¬ grrr idiota-dice dando un golpe a otro en la cara dejándolo tumbado...cuando siente un aullido...-pero que?-dice kaoru moviendo la orejas...

-mas lobos..Querido...-dice momoko perversa..a su "drácula"

-¬¬ grrr idiota-dice dando un golpe a otro en la cara dejándolo tumbado...cuando siente un aullido...

-Esto se va a poner interesante...- dice Brick perverso, sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos... Kaoru siente un escalofrió, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control…

Butch llega, sus ojos toman un brillo extraño al ver a Brick. El cual también lo ve desafiante... los lobos atrás de Butch y los vampiros atrás de la parejita... y Kaoru... ella en medio... súper mega ultra nerviosa...

-Creo que... por fin demostrare que los lobos son mejores...- dice Butch, burlonamente a su hermano... el cual se cruza de brazos y contesta con un "ya lo veremos".

-¬¬ eh yo me voy...-dice kaoru cuando intenta huir..pero unos vampiros la atacan...y unos hombres lobos saltan sobre ellos peleando...- ¿que demonios pasa aquí?-dice kaoru ya harta..

Cuando unos brazos la toman por la cintura...-hey que te crees..Suéltame-dice a punto de golpear al atrevido...

-Cierra la boca y larguémonos de aquí... no me malinterpretes... pero no tengo deseos de partirle la cara a mi hermano...- dice Butch saltando lejos de la pelea... con Kaoru en brazos... ella inhala fuertemente, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho ya que después de todo... había olfateado el olor varonil de Butch...

Estando un poco lejos con algunos lobos...kaoru se baja ofendida...por la posición...

-¬¬ puedo caminar sola..-dice molesta...- ya me puedes soltar-dice pero butch mirando como la ven los otros lobos...no le agradaba la idea

-jefe que haremos con los vampiros-dice un hombre lobo...mirando a butch...

¿Jefe?-dice kaoru alzando una ceja

-Mmm... ya ves... te dije que soy el mejor...- dice Butch sonriéndole y acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro...

-¬¬ como sea-rueda los ojos alejándolo con a mano…- idiota.

-Debemos despistarlos... así que...- le quita unos cuantos vendajes a una momia que vagaba por ahí y lo frota en los brazos de Kaoru... haciendo que las vendas tomen el olor de esta...-Ubíquenlas en un lugar lejos de aquí... en distintas partes...- dice Butch con determinación...

-si, jefe-dicen en coro sus lobos mientras desaparecen.

-Tu y tu... síganme... y traigan a mi hermano... al menos así podremos esconder un poco el olor de ella...- dice Butch, mientras los dos hombres lobo asienten y bajan por el Frankenstein... que caminaba muuuuuuuyyyy lentamente por las calles...

-jefe encontramos una cueva...-dice otro lobo..Señalando el zoológico...

-¬¬ no habla en serio...tengo que buscar a miyako..-dice kaoru seria, ese idiota no pensara meterla en una cueva, ella tenia que ir con el profesor y encontrar a miyako, además, loba o no, no iría a ningún lugar con ese idiota.

-Hablo completamente enserio...¬¬ y... infórmame que encontraron en la cueva...- dice Butch dirigiéndose al lobo... agarrando a Kaoru del brazo, antes de que esta se vaya... Kaoru gruñe... y Butch la voltea a ver... arqueando una ceja...-si seguimos por el mismo camino, será demasiado obvio que te encuentren... pero si quieres morir mordida por cientos de vampiros adelante...- dice Butch soltándola

-los lobos de ahí accedieron a darnos lugar...hay espacio para la manada y será mas fácil proteger a la hembra...y sus futuros cachorros...-dice cosa que kaoru se pone roja...

-¬¬ cállate idiota..y.. que?¿ cachorros?-dice arqueando una ceja sonrojada...

-ahora si se le zafo un tornillo...-dice cruzando brazos

-Mmm... Claro... creo que querré como unos diez...- dice Butch burlón... mientras Kaoru frunce el ceño bastante sonrojada...

-ah prefiero que me muerdan los vampiros-dice kaoru caminando sola cuando butch la alza...soportando los golpes de esta..- ¡oye bájame…Quien te has creído!-dice molesta

-Amm... el macho alfa?- dice Butch burlonamente... Kaoru se enoja y le pega... pero al parecer este aguantaba todo... esto se estaba poniendo mas... comprometedor?... si no hacia algo... él y ella... harían... eso... bueno, mejor no pensar en ESO... por el momento... tenia que hallar una forma de liberarse

Llegando pese a los golpes a la cueva..y si era grande...mas de un lobo animal..Los esperaba mostrando...respeto? a la pareja alfa?

-idiota, suéltame...que macho ni que macho...yo ahí no entro-dice forcejeando...kaoru..

-Cierra la boca, ahora...- dice Butch determinante, cuando Kaoru siente una húmeda lengua pasar por su rostro, ella se enrojece completamente...lo intenta golpear, pero nota como este captura sus puños y los lobos salen... de la cueva dejándolos completamente solos...

-¿!que te crees?¡ pervertido-dice forcejeando...mientras lo tira contra la pared pero butch gira ahora ella contra la pared...

-suéltame o te castro-dice furiosa…ella no seria la mujer de butch...no lo seria...

Butch tenía más fuerza que ella, la avienta agresivamente contra la pared, empezándola a besar... Kaoru siente su cuerpo desfallecer... lo trata de empujar pero este no se mueve ni un maldito centímetro...

Muerde su cuello, sacándole un pequeño quejido a Kaoru... la cual se había olvidado completamente de lo que tenia que hacer...

-ahhg¡ eso duele estupido-dice mientras butch lame su cuello orgulloso de su marca?..

Quizás era la maldición, que era lobo o que no estaba seguro pero le gustaba el olor de su enemiga..Perdón compañera..¬¬

Kaoru lo trata de alejar pero el desgraciado tenia mas fuerza..y peor aun...sus propios instintos la traicionaban...mendigo momento que se disfrazo de loba...

Sentía como sus pechos eran manoseados por él... se sentía desfallecer... pero como todo momento mágico o terrorífico? debe acabar... unos aullidos de alerta llamaron su atención...

-Puta suerte!- mascullo Butch, enojado... enserio que eso realmente le estaba gustando... y ahora era destrozado por su estupido hermano vampiro... salio enojado... sin ni siquiera explicarle a Kaoru a donde iba... y no es que quisiera saber... solamente tenia curiosidad... a donde se dirigía su... macho alfa?... que rayos... ser loba le estaba afectando demasiado... sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos...

-ah¡ que pienso tengo que salir de aquí..así miyako-dice acordándose de su amiga...buscando alguna puerta por donde salir...la entrada estaba demasiado vigilada..Por lobos animales..que se acercaron a ella...como guarda espaldas?

-¬¬ genial...tengo compañía-dice molesta...

-jefe son los vampiros-dice un hombre lobo medio temeroso de la cara de odio de butch.

-lamento la interrupción..Mandare algunos hombres para cuidarla-dice bajando las orejas ante la cara de su jefe

-Mmm... como sea... creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto...-dice Butch determinante... mientras sale junto con varios lobos detrás de el...

-querido...que haremos ahora, la hembra se nos escapo-dice momoko muy a gusto abrasando a brick

-No te preocupes... querida... ese lobo apestoso... ya viene... lo puedo sentir...- dice él, confiado... cuando efectivamente llega Butch con la manada... con una expresión bastante seria... y enojada...

-ahí viene parece que esta enojado-dice perversa...momoko abrasando el cuello de brick.

-será que lo interrumpimos..es su noche de luna je-dice divertida

-Quizás, pero no me sorprendería que esa perra ande ahora mismo con otro lobo…-dice el vampiro perverso, molestando a su hermano.

-Cierra tu puta boca...! a ella no la insultas...- dice Butch molesto y golpeando a su hermano mayor...-ella es mejor que esa ramera a la que llamas vampiresa...- dice Butch dándole una patada en el estomago... provocando que Brick se enoje

Cuando momoko atorada en un árbol siente el olor leve la sangre de kaoru...

-querido iré a comer..te dejo al perrito..-dice burlona mientras le da un beso

-y cállate saco de pulgas, al menos ella tiene clase...esa perra ya debe andar moviendo la cola a otro-dice Brick mientras le patea las costillas

-Grrr! cállate... maldito chupacabras!- grita Butch enojado y le da un zarpazo en el estomago que hace que Brick retroceda...

Mientras en una calle kaoru se movía lo mas rápido que podía ignorando lo raro de la noche, esquivando entre saltos a brujas, demonios y hasta un chico ardilla, de acuerdo eso es raro pero quien se asusta de eso.

-demonios tengo que apurarme-dice kaoru cuando nota que un par de lobos animales la siguen..- genial como sea...no tengo tiempo- corre en dirección al laboratorio...

Cuando nota a Miyako ya casi llegar al laboratorio... Kaoru esta a punto de bajar cuando Momoko se le cruza en su camino... la lobita se pone en posición de defensa... ya que después de todo... a su amiga pelirroja se le habían subido los colmillos a la cabeza...

-¬¬ Grrr..Muévete-dice kaoru alzando sus garras...gruñendo

-no tienes un draculita que adorar o algo así-dice kaoru seria mientras saca las garras ante cualquier movimiento de parte de su "amiga"

-Pues... si, pero eso será después de que mate a tu pulgoso...- dice Momoko sonriendo perversamente...

-cállate y gomen pero no tengo tiempo-dice kaoru mientras aparece frente a ella haciéndole una llave de lucha...tirándola al piso..

Mientras la ataca con las vendas de otra momia que OH casualidad pasaba...

-tu que quedas ahí yo me voy...y no es mi pulgoso..es un idiota-aclara mientras se larga a correr

Mientras la momia se quejaba... -OH! si sigo así acabare como papel higiénico usado... T.T- mientras tanto Kaoru llega hasta donde Miyako

-Profesor-dice kaoru mientras entra por la ventana...-profesor?-dice al verlo disfrazado de científico loco, con el pelo blanco parado por la electricidad

-¬¬ genial lo que faltaba-dice la loba suspirando

-Wuajajajajajaja que tenemos aquí, a una cachorrita...- grita el profesor Utonio... como loco? xD si, como loco...

-¬¬ loba-corrige kaoru...- donde esta Miyako y que demonios pasa? además que apesta tanto...-dice tapándose la nariz

-Miyako? que es Miyako? wuajajajajaja- ríe de nuevo, lo cual hace desesperar a Kaoru... esa maldita risa ya le estaba colmando... cuando voltea y ve a Boomer atado, así como tipo Frankenstein... y a Miyako a su lado... también atada..

.

-ah¡ esto no puede estar peor... ella es Miyako y todo esto no debería pasar..los disfraces cobraron vida..y nos convertimos en lo que usamos...ah¡ auuu alguien hay aun con cordura en esta casa de locos?-dice kaoru molesta

-Mmm... Kaoru eres tu?- pregunta Ken, entrando al laboratorio con una vaso de leche... xD... junto con poochie... al parecer eran los únicos que no se habían disfrazado...

-gracias, gracias a q no se disfrazaron-dice kaoru abrasándolos, si era raro pero estaba desesperada...

-si soy me quieres explicar que pasa, los disfraces cobraron vida, tu papa esta mas loco de lo usual, Miyako y Boomer bueno son experimentos, momoko me quiere morder, y ese idiota sarnoso..ah olvídalo-dice algo sonrojada...- que podemos hacer mientras aun sea yo-dice seria-ya me he sentido bastante rara, mas con la luna llena-dice gruñendo

-Mmm... Debemos encontrar quien fue el causante de esto antes de que amanezca... sino, se quedaran así para siempre...- dice Ken, como todo un niño científico... en pijama... pero científico xD

-Dices que te sientes rara con la luna llena?- pregunta Poochie... curioso...

-si, al principio pensé que era por que soy una loba pero...ya no se que pensar-dice rascando sus orejas-por?-dice mientras Ken mira los controles...

-Mmm... Entonces era verdad...- dice Poochie serio...- Las lobas hembras cuando esta la luna llena... deben... bueno... ya sabes con el lobo macho...- dice Poochie un tanto incomodo por la situación, mientras Kaoru se sorprende y enrojece a morir...- Es parte de la vida de los lobos…

-que?¡-dice kaoru roja- no hablas en serio...ni loca lo hago con ese idiota...hay que revertir eso, no quiero ser señora lobo toda la vida-dice molesta...

-Mmm... ya encontré el origen!- exclama Ken, Kaoru y Poochie van a ver... observando a un espantapájaros loco transformar a los que se encontrara...

-hay que destrozarlo...antes que termine siendo la señora de..-dice cuando gruñe casi nombrándolo- libren a Miyako...tenemos que hacer esto...rápido son las 12:38 aun tenemos tiempo-dice kaoru

-De acuerdo...- dice Ken, yendo hasta Miyako... mientras el profesor, salta como si estuviera en un campo de flores ...

-¡soy el científico mas grande e inteligente del mundo, creare terribles criaturas, wuajajaja!-dice cantando mientras da vueltas por el lugar.

-Toma esto...- dice Poochie, mientras pone en el suelo un collar con un ajo colgado de él, de donde lo saco... no lo sabemos...

-gracias lo necesito-dice kaoru- y apesta-dice algo asqueada

-dime ya tienes macho alfa, como es, es fuerte...quiero detalles..Creare un súper hombre lobo-dice el profesor loco...- wuajajajaja

-que? o/ó-dice kaoru roja

-Siiiiii podrá ser capaz de hacerte cien cachorritos en una sola noche wuajajajajajaja- grita el profesor, haciendo que Kaoru se ponga mas roja... y proteste...

-esta demente¡ no soy loba de cría...y ya bastante tengo con el idiota de butch...que se le alboroto las hormonas...-dice kaoru molesta- para que quería uno mas hincha pelota-dice cuando se tapa la boca había hablado de mas quedando roja

-Butch? que no es tu contraparte de los hermanos rowdy?- pregunta Ken pícaramente...

-¬/¬** cállate y si el idiota se disfrazo de hombre lobo...yo que se-dice molesta...-ahora se la cree de macho alfa o algo así...me escape en cuando pude-dice kaoru gruñendo- podemos concentrarnos en lo importante...

-Mmm... deberías pedirle ayuda... la intensidad de rayos z negro... de este espantapájaros es muy grande... te convendría algo de ayuda- sugiere Poochie, mientras Ken sonríe picadamente...

-que? por favor a ese ya se le subieron las pulgas a la cabeza, y a su hermano los colmillos...-

dice kaoru bufando...-esta demasiado feliz con ser sarnoso como para querer deshacer esto...y de verlo de nuevo ya no se si seré yo misma...por momento ya pierdo los estribos...y olvido quien soy..-dice gruñendo

-Mmm... entonces espero puedas tu sola... ya que debes apresurarte... ya que al parecer el espantapájaros se dirige al cementerio, no se ha conformado con convertir a los niños, a los mejor tiene planeado revivir a los muertos- dice Ken, poniéndose serio...

-que?¡ vamos Miyako-dice kaoru arrastrando a la rubia...- ah y si viene momoko no le abran ya no es ella misma-dice kaoru mientras salta por la ventana..

**En las calles…**

-Ka-kaoru... y como le vamos hacer cuando lo encontremos...?- dice Miyako, al sentir a su amiga correr demasiado rápido...

-no lo se...-dice kaoru..

-improvisaremos no se-dice la loba...

en el camino Kaoru paro su marcha cuando la caravana de oro, hecha al tamaño exagerado de la princesa Cleopatrapaso...con 100 sirvientes siguiéndola mientras la alababan.

-ah por favor por que ahora-dice kaoru gruñendo

-faraona desea mas uvas-dice un sirviente

-Claro que si... amm... que es ese olor a perra en celo...- dice la faraona, cuando Kaoru se enfurece... esa maldita como se atrevía...

-iuc! que asco...- termina de decir... Cleopatra-cuanta vulgaridad.

-¬¬ ahora si la mato-dice kaoru mientras sus ojos se hacen mas bestiales destrozando la carroza en un zarpazo...- ¡perra eres tu, soy una loba, me entendiste-dice kaoru molesta- lárgate!-dice gruñendo a centímetros del cuello de la faraona

Los esclavos salen corriendo olvidando a su "hermosa" faraona... y ella les grita "cobardes" y ellos responden "pero con vida" xD... Miyako pone su mano en el hombro de Kaoru...

-No le hagas caso...- dice Miyako sonriéndole, tratando de tranquilizarla...

-si tienes razón grr-dice sacudiendo la cabeza sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad...

-vámonos-dice Kaoru mientras siguen camino ignorando a la faraona y sus quejas

casi llegando al cementerio cuando momoko con una tropa de vampiros las acorralan...

-OH por favor, maldita suerte-dice Kaoru cruzando brazos

-Jajaja... no te quejes... después de todo... pronto veras a tu cachorrito... en el otro mundo...- dice Momoko, desconcertando a Kaoru... cuando nota a Brick llegar al lado de la vampiresa sonriendo sádicamente... y relamiendo sus dedos... sangre?

-demonios-dice kaoru gruñe acaso butch? no era un cabeza dura no se pudo haber...muerto...- ahora esto se acaba aquí-dice kaoru mientras empuja a miyako- ve a donde ya sabes...averigua que puedes y vuelve con Ken...ten cuidado y ten esto-dice dándole parte del collar de ajos..

-pero kaoru-dice miyako..

-ve¡ grrr no me hagas repetirlo!-dice kaoru mientras esquiva el ataque de un vampiro...mientras subía al techo de una casa..

-me quieren, intenten atraparme si pueden-dice kaoru mientras salta de techo en techo a gran velocidad...

-Esto será demasiado fácil...- dice Momoko, yendo tras ella... junto con la tropa, Brick sonreía, pero una parte de él... exigía ver a su hermano... su lado humano probablemente...

Kaoru corre entre los edificios llegando a una pared donde se queda quiera esperando...en las sombras...el grupo se acerca a la loba perversos..

- te llego la hora perra-dice uno de los vampiros cuando kaoru sonríe...sacando un interruptor que activa un cartel luminoso que los ilumina directamente dejadlos aturdidos..

-mas bien la tuya...idiota y soy una loba-aclara antes de irse aprovechando la distracción...

-Aaarggh! Vayan por ella estupidos...- grita Momoko, enojada y aun no visualizando bien por donde iba la loba...

-si jefa-dice el vampiro volando chocando contra la pared..

.

Kaoru corre a todo lo que puede llegando a una bifurcación...donde de un lado era el cementerio y el otro...olía a butch sangrando.

-!aggrr ¡ demonios que hago...- dice mientras sus escoltas lobos la miran...- ah¡ ese idiota le vale que este vivo para patearle el trasero yo misma-dice molesta yendo donde butch...

Llega y se acerca cuidadosamente... nota a Butch recargado en un árbol... su cuello sangraba y sus ojos parecían heridos, la sangre escurría de su cabeza... -Aaarggh... ese maldito...- murmura Butch, cuando se trata de parar al sentir la presencia de alguien... pero es inútil... al parecer también le había afectado sus sentidos... ya que no podía distinguir el aroma del visitante...

-hora del final perro-dice un vampiro atraído por la sangre...cuando kaoru lo agarra del cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos noqueándolo de un golpe...

-¬¬ idiota-dice kaoru cuando ve a butch y su estado...

-demonios, oye enano me puedes oír-dice kaoru mientras sus escoltas vigilan atentos..

Butch suelta un quejido y comienza abrir poco a poco sus ojos...-a quien le dices enano? loba gruñona...- dice Butch sonriendo levemente... Kaoru frunce el ceño... pero sonríe levemente... el Butch que conocía aun seguía ahí... ese tarado era duro de matar...

-pues a ti, no veo a otro-dice burlona mientras lo alza sosteniéndolo de un brazo

cuando Butch nota ese peculiar aroma..se su compañera

-Ese maldito... arrgghh... al parecer a todos les gusta vestirse de vampiro...- comenta Butch, sintiéndose un poco mas relajado al estar al lado de ella...

-luego lo vemos...ahora vamos a la dichosa cueva y por lo demás...-dice suspirando...

Mientras lleva a butch y varios hombres lobos la siguen, algo a doloridos yendo al zoolo..Digo cueva.

-Mmm... se ve realmente bien la luna...- dice Butch viéndola cuando Kaoru la voltea a ver y siente una ansiedad extraña...

-si hermosa, pero hay que seguir-dice mientras sacude su cabeza

Butch siente la luz de la luna iluminar su cuerpo, era como si recuperara sus fuerzas... se suelta de Kaoru...-creo que ya me siento... mejor- dice Butch viendo sus heridas curarse...

-me alegro, tengo q...-dice Kaoru cuando butch llegando a la cueva la entrada le olfatea el cuello..- que haces..espera-dice Kaoru teniendo un presentimiento...sobre lo dicho por poochi

antes de que pudiera terminar... empieza a besarla desesperadamente... mientras Kaoru batallaba mentalmente...

-no esto esta mal...pero ah-dice Kaoru en su mente mientras los lobos dejaban solos a la pareja alfa...

Butch sentía su cuerpo arder... recorría con cuidado y a la vez con desesperación el cuerpo de su compañera la cual se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por las caricias recibidas

Cuando Kaoru ya sin darse cuenta estaba correspondiéndole, olvidándose de que tenia que hacer, mientras lo abrasa por el cuello aprovechando a sujetarlo del pelo suelto cortesía de brick

Digamos que la luna estaba haciendo lo suyo...

Terminando sobre las pieles de la cueva ya fuera de si, le valía los vampiros, la calabaza y quien sea...mientras butch lame su mejilla bajando al cuello, sonriendo por la situación sintiendo su cuerpo acelerado y extasiado ante el simple olor de su compañera que se hacia mas dulce.

Muerde suavemente el delicado cuello de su loba, mientras esta recorre la espalda de este con sus garras... Butch la besa una vez más, mientras masajea los senos de la chica... ella suelta varios suspiros...

Kaoru tira la cabeza para atrás mientras muerde una de las orejas de butch que inconciente mente movía la cola tal cual cachorro feliz...

Mientras el lobo alfa buscaba quitarle la musculosa, necesitaba sentir piel, subiéndola y quitándola dejando a la vista el generoso escote de su compañera...

Mientras empieza a lamerlos aun con el sujetador puesto... aun así se podía notar la erección de estos...

Butch lo quito desesperado rompiéndolo a la mitad... Kaoru ya no pensaba en nada... no podía pensar coherentemente en ese momento, solo quería que ya lo hiciera... Butch pasó su lengua haciendo estremecer a la chica... saboreando la piel de esta, procediendo a jugar y mordisquear los senos de esta sintiendo como se arqueaba como respuesta.

-que ah¡-dice Kaoru al sentir las mordidas mientras rasguñaba la espalda de butch...como respuesta sentía su cuerpo arder como nunca...

Mientras el lobo subía y bajaba una mano acariciado su vientre...adicto al olor de su compañera en celo, era dulce mejor que cualquier caramelo...

Kaoru soltó un gemido al sentir a Butch invadiendo su intimidad, y empezando a estimular... con movimientos de sus dedos en esa zona, Butch gruño un poco al sentir a Kaoru enterrar sus uñas en su espalda...en respuesta haciendo que sangre lo cual extrañamente le emocionaba mas, mordiendo el cuello de kaoru dejándole otra marca lamiéndolo chocho y burlón de verla sonrojada.

-but..Ahg¡-dice mientras arquea la espalda al sentir los dedos de su compañero en esa zona presionando mas...sobre la ropa...cuando butch se la saca de un tiron dejándola desnuda ante el lo cual sonroja a Kaoru...

Mientras butch mira lujurioso las piernas bien entrenadas, su cintura, sus firmes nalgas sin olvidar sus pechos, era una diosa lobo en pocas palabras. Butch empieza a recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de la bella licántropa... mientras besa cada rincón de este, Kaoru clava mas de una vez las uñas en la espalda de butch mientras suelta algunos gemidos ahogados ya dejando la espalda del chico un mapa..

Cuando la loba lo agarra y lo besa con fuerza bajando al cuello de este mordiéndolo mientras su amante jadea grave, tirando la cabeza para atrás sintiendo como las manos de kaoru delineaban sus hombros como si fuera fuego sobre su piel, rasguñándola en el paso. Iba a decir algo cuando sintió que su compañera le mordía el cuello haciendo que sangre lamiendo la herida de tal manera que lo hacia temblar de placer. Kaoru no entendía como lo hacia, simplemente era ¿instinto? Bueno ya de por si, todo era muy raro pero que mas daba, en todo caso le dejaría claro que ella no era ninguna dominada, fuera loba o no.

-mierda, ka...oru-dice mientras jadea gruñendo levemente- si que te lo tenias guardado, verdecita-dice pícaro sonriendo mordiendo las orejas de la loba que lo mira molesta cuando butch la besa de tal manera que le hace olvida el enojo e incluso el lobo mueve la cola.

-cállate…idiota-dice la chica mientras se sonroja, por que se dejo llevar no tenia ni idea pero al menos el no era el único que podía "marcar".

Butch siente algo latir entre sus piernas... estaba desesperado... el muy pronto queda de la misma forma que su licántropa... Kaoru se sonroja al extremo al saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación... pero... su cuerpo lo deseaba...

Butch se acomoda entre sus piernas, mientras besa el cuello de la loba, sentía su cuerpo arder a la misma temperatura que su compañera...

Entrando en ella en un movimiento, Kaoru abre los ojos mordiéndose el labio haciendo que sangre para no gritar...le dolió pero la vez era como un alivio...

al ardor de su cuerpo..que se tensiono todo..

Empezando un suave vaivén... lento y profundo... Kaoru sentía su cuerpo sudar... y empezó a mover sus caderas anunciándole a su lobo... que podía ir mas rápido... muy pronto Butch capta el mensaje... y comienza a hacer las embestidas mas rápidas... Kaoru gemía fuertemente... el placer la estaba matando. Butch por su parte se sentía que no podía parar, su olor, cada gesto lo emocionaba mas al punto de que ya se sentía fuera de si, haciendo las embestidas mas fuertes sujetando las caderas de la loba, entre jadeos y gruñidos.

Ambos sintieron llegar el clímax... Kaoru arqueo su espalda y Butch termino derramándose en ella... ambos jadeantes...y cansados. Como diablos llego a eso, no estaba segura si por la maldición, la luna o lo que sea aun que en verdad ni ganas de pensar tenia. Cuando el lobo la alza aun no satisfecho sentándola entre sus piernas mientras mordisquea su cuello.

-espera aun no..¡Aggrr! –dice kaoru mientras butch la abrasa posesivo sintiendo los senos de la chica sobre su pecho subiendo una mano masajeándolo mientras sostiene la espalda de kaoru lamiendo las gotas de sudor de su hombro.

-no puedo esperar-dice mientras la penetra nuevamente reiniciando el empuje, sintiendo como se acoplaban entre cada embestida, kaoru lo abrasa por el cuello cerrando las piernas en su cadera tratando de no gemir, mordiéndose el labio que llega a sangrar, lamido por butch que ni lento ni perezoso seguía con lo suyo. Subiendo el nivel de las embestidas y saltos de kaoru que sentía parte de su cuerpo arder y parte quebrarse ante el placer, había sido brusco pero extrañamente le gustaba, esto de ser loba la estaba volviendo medio loca.

-¡aggrr, ya no..!-dice kaoru mientras butch la besa sintiendo que ya venia el fin arañando la espalda de la chica, haciendo las ultimas embestidas mas fuertes y fuera de si, con sus ojos en estado bestial.

-aguan…ta ya, llego-dice entre gruñidos besando el hombro de kaoru mordiéndolo.

Cuando al rato ya se sentía al limite, el lobo alfa suelta un gruñido fuerte casi aullando por fin satisfecho respirando con fuerza, al llegar por segunda vez al clímax en conjunto mientras la acuesta sobre las pieles olfateando su cuello contento, no pensó que llegaría a estar así con la verdecita, corrección "su verdecita". Estaba exhausto, pero complacido dando besos el cuello de esta.

-ah¡ eso..-dice Kaoru cansada ni tenias ganas de hablar...-olvídalo estoy cans..-dice cuando butch la besa abrasándola posesivamente..

-Te amo, mi diosa licantropa...- Kaoru se sonroja al escuchar estas palabras... y sin saber porque... le corresponde el abrazo...

Kaoru sonríe mientras acaricia las orejas de butch lo cual relaja...cerrando los ojos, si alguien incluso si hermano vampirito molestaba lo mataría.

-por que?-dice Kaoru- ahora me dices esto?-dice la loba curiosa...

-Porque desde hace tiempo quería decírtelo...- dice Butch, desconcertando a Kaoru...

-idiota-dice Kaoru mientras lo besa en la frente...el lobo sonríe…Valla cosa…

Kaoru poco a poco le entro el sueño...tenia que hacer algo pero no lo recordaba, en realidad solo quería quedarse allí. A la hora...se mueve sintiendo algo de frío abriendo levemente los ojos...que había pasado dice en su mente tocando su cuello donde había un collar con un comillo y un brazo la sujetaba por la cadera debajo de la piel..que la cubría...

-pero que?-dice aun dormida...sintiendo como alguien besaba sus hombros...

Mira de reojo y ve a Butch... y se sonroja al recordar porque estaba ahí... de repente se acuerda de Miyako y el espantapájaros, y poochie y el profesor loquillo...

-ah butch, demonios...necesito un favor...-dice Kaoru algo avergonzada...pidiéndole ayuda a su enemigo..bueno casi enemigo...

-Mmm... dime...- dice Butch viendo a Kaoru detenidamente e incorporándose dejando su torso desnudo...

-Ken descubrió quien causa eso de los disfraces...y si no hacemos algo antes del amanecer se quedara así para siempre...sin poder activar los cinturones..mas considerando que Miyako no es de mucha ayuda y momoko pues bueno mejor perderla que encontrarla...-dice Kaoru sentándose tapando sus pechos con la piel..

-sola no voy a poder-dice la loba mirando al costado- aun que no me guste admitirlo,por eso quiero que si me puedes ayudar, se que te gusta todo esto de los lobos...y no niego que a mi también..pero...-dice Kaoru rascando sus orejas

-Mmm... pero que?- dice Butch, un tanto molesto...

-pero...tampoco quiero tener que lastimar a mis amigas por una guerra entre especies y no creo que quieras matar realmente a tu hermanos...quien sea el que hizo esto...busca algo y no es bueno-dice Kaoru...- va a revivir a los muertos..al menos eso iba a hacer hace rato-dice Kaoru pensativa

-Mmm...- Butch queda pensativo...-esta bien...- al fin responde con pesar... Kaoru le sonríe besándolo mientras el chico se deja llevar.

Cuando salen de la cueva muy a pesar de butch, que hubiera preferido quedarse en la cueva...se siente una voz de ultratumba...en cada colonia de especie...

-escuchen mis hijos, esta noche muy pronto será eterna, los monstruos gobernaran, lobos reprodúzcanse y pueblen bosques y calles, vampiros sean los señores de la noches y beban hasta sasearse, etc..- una larga lista de criaturas- esta noche cuando amanezca mi hechizo hará que esto no termine...el rey calabaza vivirá y sus hijos con el...-dice mientras mas de un lobo aullaba contento- solo falta dos horas-dice mientras se calla el eco..

-Mmm... creo que no contaremos con la manada...- dice Butch a Kaoru...

-me imagine-dice Kaoru...rascando sus orejas- en todo caso de no resultar...ya veremos...por ahora será mejor ir -dice cuando el rey calabaza se presenta al frente

-señores lobos, señora-dice el calabaza mientras mas de un lobo se pone en guardia de la hembra...entre ellos butch que se para adelante de ella...

-mi amo el rey calabaza los espera para festejar la noche eterna en el cementerio...-dice la calabaza...con capa

Mostrando una carta...- y les desea una feliz futura camada-dice perversa mirando a Kaoru que gruñe...

Butch la controla...-Estaremos ahí, festejando su nueva gloria...- dice el tranquilo... cuando desaparece... Kaoru lo mira reprobatoriamente...

**en el castillo de Brick drácula...**

-mi amo el rey calabaza los espera para festejar la noche eterna en el cementerio...-dice la calabaza...con capa

-Será un honor para mi y mi esposa... asistir a su celebración- dice Brick perverso...

-OH querido esto será magnifico-dice momoko chocha

La calabaza desaparece...

-Si... será, asombroso.- dice Brick mientras muestra sus colmillos mientras momoko lo mira cómplice besándolo con fuerza.

-¿me ayudas con mi vestido?-dice la vampiresa mientras brick sonríe perverso mordiendo su cuello, saboreando la sangre de la chica.

-por supuesto-dice pervertido mientras momoko le sonríe picara.

**En el laboratorio**

-Ken que haremos, Kaoru creo que ya no es ella...y momoko bueno-dice Miyako preocupada tras irse la calabaza que invitaba al profesor loco

-No tenemos otra opción, mas que hacerlo nosotros...- dice Ken, agarrando un aparato donde llevaban el rayo que extrae los rayos z... poniéndoselo como mochila

-si espero que ellas estén bien-dice Miyako mientras Boomer bueno caminaba por ahí...lentamente

**En el cementerio…al rato**

Llegando al cementerio al rato, los clanes emigraban para allá...mientras Kaoru caminaba con la manada seria...esto estaba difícil...sin mencionar que gran parte de ella no quería dejar de ser loba, lado positivo no colegio..Negativo pulgas..Bueno eso era pasable...aun así...se le haría raro ser loba por toda la vida...

-Mantente alerta...- susurra Butch a Kaoru...ella asiente... cuando nota a muchos monstruos en el cementerio...

Kaoru camina abrasando el abrigo de piel que butch robo de una tienda, lo iba a regañar pero la verdad hacia frío...

-pero que linda compañera tienes-dice un chico zorro mirando lujurioso a Kaoru - no tiene una hermana...

-¬¬-dice Kaoru seria mientras butch gruñe...

-jefe permiso para degollarlo-dice uno de los lobos

-Permiso concedido...- dice Butch dándole la menor importancia... después de todo era el único zorro que estaba ahí. El chico zorro salio corriendo...perseguido por el lobo...

-ya se que huelo a ti no tienes que remarcarlo-dice Kaoru sintiendo a su lobo olfatearle las orejas...

Butch ríe un poco, cuando se detiene... mirando a un espantapájaros... arriba sentado en una montaña de esqueletos... los monstruos los rodeaban, viéndolo como si fuera un dios... -Es él?- pregunta Butch a Kaoru...

-si, es-dice Kaoru seria...Cuando iba a agregar algo llegan nada menos que los vampiros...

-genial-dice bufando por lo bajo...

Brick se pone enfrente de ellos junto con Momoko, Butch gruñe y se pone adelante de Kaoru... Brick sonríe torcidamente... y Momoko ve a Kaoru burlona...

-Será mejor que te calmes colmillitos... porque no te ira muy bien esta vez...- dice Butch perversamente...

-Tranquilo, pulguiento... no pienso... patearte el trasero o mejor dicho rabo de nuevo jajaja- ríe Brick... y Butch se enoja apunto de lanzársele cuando es detenido por Kaoru... dándole a entender que no se desconcentrara a lo que venían...

-que pasa Kaoru tienes miedo de quedarte sin maridito-dice momoko perversa...

-te contestaría pero seria en vano, considerando que tanto chupar sangre te pudrió el cerebro mas de lo que tenias...-dice Kaoru seria...-ah y por que mejor en vez de pensar en butch no ves que esa draculina le hace ojitos a tu drácula y no lo veo muy incomodo que se diga-dice Kaoru señalando como una vampira le coqueteaba sin asco a Brick y el bueno se dejaba

Momoko desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... y degolla a la mujerzuela viendo perversa a Brick... mientras este... traga saliva, un poco nervioso.

-yo creo que necesitan tiempo a solas..no crees?-dice Kaoru a butch perversa...

como excusa para irse..antes de evitar un lío..

Nuestra pareja de lobos rápidamente se esconde detrás de una tumba...-Bien, cual es el plan?- pregunta Butch ansioso, pero Kaoru lo mira un tanto nerviosa... no contaba que fueran muchísimos monstruos los que vendrían...

-olfateo a Ken y Miyako por aquí..de seguro tienen el aparato para vencerlo pero necesitaremos una distracción..en su momento-dice Kaoru seria

-Bien, creo que es mi turno... ve con la rubia... y yo me encargare de distraerlo... solamente háganlo rápido, de acuerdo... si no me mataran entre todos...- dice Butch sonriéndole a Kaoru...

-de hecho tengo una idea-dice Kaoru mientras se acerca a la oreja de su lobo...susurrándole que cuando hagan la reunión haga un comentario cosa que vampiros y lobo peleen para variar..

ella aprovecharía para desaparecer y acercarse con Miyako al rey calabaza- que te parece-dice Kaoru cuando butch la besa...

-Genial, bien... vamos...- dice Butch mirando burlonamente a Kaoru, la cual aun no se acostumbraba a que la besara cuando el quisiera... no le molestaba, solo... la desconcertaba...

Llegando a al reunión donde tenían el aparato z como batería para Boomer...y el rey calabaza se muestra ante los clanes..

-bienvenidos, a todos, dentro de poco esta noche será eterna-dice el calabaza mientras se sienta en la cabeza de una tétrica mesa con comida y sangre para los vampiros..

-conde y condesa, espero que la sangre este a gusto-dice perverso mirando a los estos

-Si, gracias... rey calabaza- dice Brick, cuando Butch tose un poco...

-Como si ellos tomaran sangre de primera...- dice en un susurro... cubriéndose la boca, Brick frunce el ceño...

-Dijo algo, licántropo?- dice Brick molesto...

-No nada... vampirito, no me veas así...- dice Butch, haciendo que Brick se cabree más...

-cállate sarnoso, por que no te vas a con esa perra a molestar a otro lado-dice molesto Brick

OK, si bien la cosa era hacerlo enojar Kaoru no le agrado nada ese comentario...

Butch se le arroja molesto encima, y Brick se defiende... Kaoru rápidamente le arroja la sangre que estaba a su alcance a la cara de Momoko haciendo que esta ya no la vea y desaparece rápido sin ser vista ya que todos ya se habían levantado a golpearse, morderse, romperse los huesos, insultarse, tomar el té... bueno eso no, pero el chiste es que estaban demasiado

Distraídos como para prestarle atención a lo que hacia ella...

-Miyako-dice Kaoru mientras se acerca por detrás...

-me extrañaron-dice burlona mirando a la rubia y a Ken..

-Kaoru... si nos reconociste, pensamos que ya eras uno de ellos- dice Ken, sorprendido...

-pues las apariencias engañan, a moverse-dice Kaoru mientras se mueven hasta donde esta el rey...calabaza

Entre lobos, brujas, vampiros, ogros y todo tipo de criaturas...el rey calabaza suspira...

Igual ya tendría la eternidad para arreglar los territorios...

Mientras el grupo se acerca Miyako nota las mordeduras en el cuello de Kaoru...

-Mmm... Kaoru, que te paso?- dice Miyako señalando su cuello

-¬¬ luego te cuento-dice Kaoru sonrojada, Ken sonríe pícaro al parecer no pudo resistir el celo.

Muy pronto llegan hasta el rey calabaza, cuando este siente su presencia y se voltea, mirándolos enojado... cuando unos brazos los detienen... -Kaoru apresúrate!- grita Butch, batallando con la fuerza del rey...

-hola de sacar las garras-dice Kaoru mientras lo retiene lo mas que puede mientras esquiva los golpes de su hoz..- rápido Ken, hazlo ahora-dice sosteniendo su arma...

-Ay va...- dice cuando se nota como poco a poco se va extrayendo los rayos negros... y muy pronto desaparece... haciendo que Kaoru y Butch, se abracen y se vayan convirtiendo poco a poco en humanos normales, y los otros caen al suelo inconcientes, ya convertidos en humanos...

-se acabo-dice Boomer- hey puedo hablar normal¡-dice el rubio feliz

Miyako sonríe y le corresponde el abrazo, pasa su mano por su rostro y nota que si se le borraba la pintura blanca que tenia... Kaoru y Butch abren poco a poco los ojos... Butch sonríe -Después de todo... no era tan malo ser lobo...- dice él sonriente... Kaoru le da un coscorrón y se empieza a reír al ver a este quejarse. Las mordidas aun no se le habían borrado.

-idiota-dice Kaoru mientras levanta y se quita la bincha con las orejas...

Poniéndoselas de nuevo- mm..Técnicamente aun queda una hora de sustos-dice burlona...

-Waaaaa! que rayos paso!- grita Brick al despertar y ver a Momoko encima de él dormida... tirandola al momento del susto... Butch lo ve burlón...

-Que perdiste, simplemente eso...- dice Butch riendo... y levantándose...

-Mmm... porque siento mis estomago revuelto... puaj! que asco... creo que los dulces me hicieron mal- dice Brick corriendo hacia un arbusto a vomitar...

-le decimos que no fueron los dulces..?-dice Kaoru burlona..en voz baja a su lobo..

Mmm... No será mejor que no les digamos nada, podrían causarle males estomacales- comenta Butch riéndose

-chicas ya son normales-dice poochi olfateadnos a momoko.

-momoko despierta-dice miyako...preocupada.

-hay una barata de dulces 3 por 1...-dice Kaoru...cosa que la rosa abre los ojos

Guaaa! Dónde?- pregunta emocionada

-mentí-dice sonriente

-sino no te despertabas-dice Kaoru cruzando brazos

Aww que malvada, iuc siento mi boca muy pegajosa como sí hubiera probado algo realmente asqueroso- dice momoko asqueada

-no se quizás sea los dulces que te comiste...-dice la loba mientras butch sonríe burlón al ver a su hermano mas verde que rojo...

-ah demonios, que carajo de comí..-dice volviendo a vomitar...

Que pasa draculita? Te hizo mal la sangre?- pregunta Butch burlón

-cállate sarnoso..ah¡ y se puede saber de donde sacaste esos abrigo y por que la marimacho se ve como tu?-dice brick

-¬¬*-Kaoru- marichacho tu abuela, enano cabeza de ají..-dice la loba mientras lo mira seria…

-larga historia hermanito-dice butch burlón…

-la gente ya es normal-dice miyako mirando a su alrededor

-si que bien, pero la verdad yo no quiero estar aquí para tener que clarar dudas-dice kaoru- aparte tengo que llevar estos al zoológico-dice señalando a los lobos animales que aun la trataban como su líder a pesar de romperse el hechizo.

-¿Cómo llegaron esos aquí?-dice boomer…

-no se, pero…nos vemos-dice butch mientras abrasa de los hombros a kaoru caminando para el zoo seguido de los lobos…

-eh…no perdimos de algo-dice boomer confundido y sorprendido..

-eso creo-dice miyako algo avergonzada ante la situación…

En tanto drácula y su esposa estaban vomitando los dulces…en los arbustos…cierta parejita verde…

-y extrañaras ser loba-dice butch burlón mientras kaoru lo ve seria..

-puede ser, pero supongo que si otra calabaza demonio ataca ya se de que disfrazarme-dice burlona

-ja lo sabia, yo te volví loca me adoras-dice perverso abrasándola por la cintura…

-ya quisieras, tu eras el que no quería dejarme salir-dice kaoru a lo cual butch se sonroja…

-pues no es mi culpa-dice mirando pervertido el escote de su acompañante…

-¬¬ idiota-dice mientras se tapa un poco con el abrigo…dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-idiota y sarnoso por ti-dice picaron mientras entre insultos y algún que otro golpe siguen caminando…


End file.
